


В правильной оправе

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisaveta



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: В вопросе личной жизни Рэя Микки был весьма заинтересованным лицом
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	В правильной оправе

**Author's Note:**

> Это все [ ОН](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e1/0b/c8/e10bc8b50b87ac0cafc2a98b316c4131.jpg) виноват

Микки Пирсон всегда считал себя хорошим боссом. А хорошие боссы, во-первых — правильно распределяют обязанности между своими подчиненными; во-вторых — не жлобятся на соответствующую оплату труда, включая ежеквартальные премии и доплаты за особые достижения; в-третьих — интересуются личной жизнью парней только на том уровне, когда можно похвалить детишек или отметить, какая качественная травка растет под нежными руками чьей-то там жены или матушки. Все остальное всегда было полем ответственности Рэймонда. Это он мониторил, кто с кем встречается; не переспал ли их новый курьер со стриптизершей-стукачкой; не шпилят ли пара парней со складов друг друга прямо на товаре; когда дни рождения детей у работников ферм, дабы выстроить им наиболее удобный график работы, ведь праздники надо встречать в кругу семьи; кому стоит подкинуть деньжат для лечения сестрички от алкоголизма, а кто из аристократов подсел на «Топ-модель по американски». Как ни странно, эта информация частенько помогала Микки держать такие ниточки своей Империи, о которых конкуренты даже не знали. Сплоченная команда это вам не на забор нассать.

Так что да, Микки был хорошим боссом.

И считал себя вполне вправе завалиться в дом своего помощника с утра в выходной. Чего там Рэю от него прятать? Своего ирландского боксера, что ли? 

Не то чтобы Пирсон не одобрял выбор Рэймонда. В конце концов Микки поймал себя на том, что ему гораздо комфортней, когда один из самых близких к нему людей имеет регулярный секс, чем когда дергается даже от глупых шуток в сторону своей пустой кровати. Просто этот чав-переросток совсем не подходил Рэю. 

Если быть еще точнее — не подходил к тому миру, который обустроил вокруг себя Микки Пирсон.

В его планах были тихие спокойные вечера в кругу Розалинд, их детей и ближайших товарищей, от которых можно не ждать удара в спину. Рэй с его возможной парой как-то автоматически включался в эту идиллическую картинку. Он был настолько своим незаконным, что оказалось сложно даже сердиться на шуточки некоторых о том, что Пирсону давно пора усыновить этого бородатого «малыша». И да, Микки беспокоило то, что Рэй все еще один. Когда-то он даже пытался подкатить к Розалинд с идеей познакомить своего помощника с кем-нибудь из ее девочек или клиенток, в конце-то концов его дорогой супруге тоже нужны свободные уши. Но Роуз посмотрела на мужа выразительным взглядом, словно не понимала, как могла выйти за настолько глупого человека и даже мысленно подбирала кандидатов на роль киллера. О том, что у нее уже есть подходящий костюм молодой вдовы, Микки не сомневался. Тем не менее, проявив терпимость, Розалинд прояснила момент ориентации и некоторых психологических травм и особенностей Рэймонда, которые как-то ускользнули от острого взгляда его босса. С кем не бывает. Со свойственной ему подвижностью сознания Микки перерисовал картинку в своем видении с длинноногой красотки, цепляющейся за руку Рэймонда, на стройного юношу с андрогинной внешностью и папочкой в Палате лордов.

Так что да, в вопросе личной жизни Рэя Микки был весьма заинтересованным лицом. 

И обнаружив поутру на его кухне высокого брюнета с гладковыбритым лицом и в шелковой дизайнерской пижаме, то порядком, но приятно подохуел. Незнакомец в одной руке держал тонкую ручку изящной чашки из лучшего сервиза Смита, во второй же — свежий выпуск Файнэншл Таймс. 

— Мистер Пирсон, — кивнул незнакомец. И на идеальном английском продолжил: — Рэймонд скоро спустится. Сегодня его очередь заправлять постель. Пока же могу предложить чай.

Не дожидаясь ответа Микки, мужчина отложил газету, отошел к плите, устанавливая на огонь медный чайник. 

Собственно, дураком или слепым Пирсон никогда не был. Как и умел быстро соображать и складывать два плюс два в любую угодную ему сумму. 

— Перси, ты забыл очки, — наконец выполз на кухню всклокоченный Рэймонд в одних серых штанах и футболке. — Микки, какого хрена ты тут потерял?

— Перси? — качнувшись на каблуках, посмотрел Микки сначала на Рэя, а затем на снова увлекшегося газетой Тренера. — Пояснения?

— Не будет, Микки, — Рэй клипнул глазами. 

Потом и вовсе отвернулся, осторожно надевая на любовника очки в тонкой золотой оправе. Пригладил пальцем выбившийся седой локон влажных, зачесанных назад волос. Тренер тяжело посмотрел на него поверх линз очков, что так странно подчеркивали вдруг ставшее удивительно породистым лицо и густые брови. 

Микки потянул к себе молочник прямо по столешнице, обрывая эту слишком слащавую сцену: 

— И все же, вам придется. 

— Микки...

Тренер положил руку поверх руки Рэя на столе, останавливая его:

— Работать с трудными подростками гораздо удобней, когда они считают тебя равным. У них свое понимание людей улицы. Мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь.

Рэй снова посмотрел на стоящего рядом мужика взглядом настолько собственническим и обожающим, что Микки едва не стошнило. 

— Персиваль писал научную работу, когда увлекся этим. 

— А ты увлекся им.

— Думал, это очевидно. 

Микки хмыкнул: 

— Как там Хамбер?

— Я нанял для работы на ферме в Тоунтауне пару новых ребят, — тут же переключился в рабочее русло Рэймонд. Забрав чашку, из которой только что пил Тренер, сделал из нее глоток, снова поражая своего босса. Тренер на взгляд Пирсона только усмехнулся, снова возвращая свое внимание газете.

— Лорд Тоун не дергается?

— Нет, никакого беспокойства. Похоже, до его деревни новости о лорде Генри еще не дошли. И не дойдут. На ферме тоже все тихо. Я усилил охрану, но только как временную меру. А сейчас, если у тебя больше нет вопросов, Микки, я предпочту продолжить завтрак в компании исключитено Персиваля. 

— Вообще-то я заехал по делу. Розалинд ждет вас обоих сегодня на ужин. Несколько ее деловых партнеров. Любимые девочки из мастерской. Тот автогонщик, которому она отстегивает денег. Узкий круг. — Микки посмотрел на все так же не обращающего на него внимания Тренера. — Это официальное приглашение.

Тренер посмотрел на него из-под бровей, но ничего не ответил. Микки это и не было нужно. По-лисьи усмехнувшись, он вышел из дома, весьма позабавленный всем произошедшим. И уж точно получая удовольствие от своей прозорливости в выборе помощника. У Рэймонда всегда был наметанный глаз на людей.

* * * 

Они дождались ухода Пирсона и промолчали еще не менее трех минут, продолжая напряженно смотреть на дверь, словно вздорный американец мог выпрыгнуть из нее, как болванчик из коробки.

— Это было глупо, — снова коверкая слова своим долбанным ирландским, сказал Тренер. 

— Ты забыл очки.

— Я забыл очки. И вообще что-то забыл в этом доме и всём том дерьме, которое вы крутите. Я много что забыл, Рэй. Мозги, походу, тоже, — часто закивал Тренер, так что чертовы очки начали съезжать по носу. — Из-за тебя.

— Из-за меня, — просто согласился Рэймонд, устраивая руку на чужой теплой пояснице. 

— Пирсон не поверит. А играть такого хлыща каждый раз мне нахрен не сдалось. Даже ради тебя.

— Ради меня не надо. Играть. Я знаю Микки, ему достаточно думать, что все так, как он хочет, все вписывается в его виденье мира. Дальше он просто будет считать себя умнее всех остальных. Очки оставь себе. Тебе идет.

Тренер сложил дорогую оправу, осторожно укладывая очки поверх газеты. Потер переносицу. Все же диоптрии у них с Рэймондом были разные. 

— Пожалуй, нет. А вот шмот оставлю. Такая мягкая ткань, — потрогал Тренер рукав своего халата.

Следящий за ним Рэй только дернул уголком губ. Было до чертиков странно смотреть на такого Тренера. Правильного. Прилизанного. Слишком гладкое лицо, слишком темные глаза, не скрытые за бликами от стекол очков. 

Слишком открытый.

— Потрясающе ощущается на коже, верно?

— Есть такое, — кивнул Тренер и поднял взгляд на Рэя. Задержал дыхание на вдохе, тут же все понимая по голодному взгляду. 

Рэймонд сделал шаг вперед, прижимая его к высокой столешнице. Провел руками вдоль боков, находя узел от пояса и развязывая чертов слишком льнущий к коже халат. Глаза его были такие внимательные, острые, как тот набор ножей за спиной. Шарили по лицу, рассматривая родинку на щеке, несколько шрамов на чистом от щетины подбородке, заново изучая тонкие, удивительно капризные для такого человека губы. Рука его легла на заметно напрягшийся от такого внимания член прямо поверх пижамных штанов, и Тренер дернулся от этого ощущения — странно прохладная ткань, горячие сильные пальцы. Второй рукой Рэй сжал шею, заставляя чуть запрокинуть голову. Прикусил за подбородок. Провел носом вдоль щеки, царапая чувствительную кожу своей бородой. Эти ощущения так остро сливались с ощущениями от скользкой, уже мокрой ткани и крепкой хватки дрочащей ему руки. От того, как Рэй словно заново его изучал. Как будто сбритая, пожертвованная ради возможности быть с ним борода что-то меняла, что-то значила. Тренер чувствовал, как скользят длинные пальцы Рэя по его шее и лицу, как поднимают дыбом волосы. Как тяжело он дышит в лицо. Как почти неприятно и в то же время так остро ощущается шелк между его членом и рукой. 

— Ну давай же, Персиваль. Давай, — зашептал Рэй ему на ухо...

И черт побери этого Рэймонда Смита!

То, что столешница едва ли не сломала ему спину, Тренер понял только через минуты две после оргазма. А еще чуть позже — то, насколько ему мокро и липко в штанах. И то, что к вечеру у него все лицо будет в раздражении от чьей-то бородищи.

Рэймонд явно не казался расстроен всеми этими фактами. Он смотрел на Тренера сквозь запотевшие и криво съехавшие очки как на что-то очень важное.


End file.
